Julianna DeMarco
Julianna Vittoria DeMarco (born June 18, 1990) is an Italian-American ring announcer, manager, actress, model, former professional basketball player, and sports journalist currently signed to Omega Wrestling Alliance under her real name, where she is manages her boyfriend Keelan Callihan. Early Life DeMarco was born in Naples, Italy to parents Enrico, a banker, and Brigida (nee Raffaele), a former fashion photographer turned homemaker. She has two siblings, Giordano (born 1988) and Rosella (born 1993). Her father's job required the family to relocate to the United States in 1992, and they moved to Providence, Rhode Island, settling in the Blackstone neighborhood. She and her siblings were raised in the Catholic church. DeMarco began playing basketball at the age of nine and eventually became a standout played at La Salle Academy before graduating in 2008. She went on to attend the University of Massachusetts on a full athletic scholarship, eventually graduating in 2012 with a degree in journalism. DeMarco would turn down a paid internship with ESPN in order to play professional basketball overseas. Basketball Career Shortly after graduating from UMass, DeMarco signed with CJM Bourges Basket, a women's professional team governed by FIBA, and relocated to Bourges, France. She began playing at the start of the 2012-2013 season, starting as a point guard and playing a key role in the team winning Ligue Feminine titles in 2013 and 2015 and the Coupe de France in 2014. In the first game of the 2015-2016 season against CB Avenida, DeMarco tore her Achilles tendon. Warned by doctors against further competition, she subsequently returned to the United States. Professional Career Modeling and Acting (2016 - present) DeMarco moved to New York City in February 2016, and intended to, in her words, "put my degree to use". While shopping her resume around to television stations, she was discovered by a scout from Elite Model Management (a company that, coincidentally, represents several women signed to EAW). After a test shoot, she was signed to the agency and appeared in publications such as Muscle & Fitness, ESPN The Magazine, Shape, Sports Illustrated, and Self. She also used the exposure to land guest roles on This Is Us, Modern Family, and NCIS: New Orleans, among getting a number of movie roles as well. ESPN (2016 - 2017) DeMarco was hired by ESPN in March 2016, and was first assigned to cover the 2016 March Madness tournament. She subsequently became a featured columnist on the company's website, authoring pieces on the NFL and NBA, in addition to NCAA basketball. She also presented web shows. DeMarco remained with the company through November 2017, at which point she confirmed that her contract had run out. Elite Answers Wrestling (2018) DeMarco signed with EAW in January 2018. The following month, the company announced that it was launching the Elitist Football League, with DeMarco being named the league's de facto lead correspondent, in addition to hosting duties on EFL Center. Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018 - present) Kingdom Ring Announcer (2018 - 2019) DeMarco signed a multi-year deal with OWA in March 2018, and it was announced that she would be fulfilling the role of a ring announcer for the first time in her career. She served as Kingdom's lone ring announcer for the entirety of season one, calling every match as well as the Kingdom matches on pay-per-view. Manager (2019 - present) On the June 2nd edition of Kingdom, Julianna DeMarco would turn heel for the first time in her career as she interfered in the Keelan Callihan vs. Chet Kensington match, assisting her boyfriend Callihan in the victory, electively joining the Zaibatsu stable and leaving her ring announcing duties behind her. She currently acts as the manager to Keelan Callihan, after this dissolution of the stable. Filmography Film Television Personal Life DeMarco currently resides in Newark, New Jersey. She is close friends with Aria Jaxon, who she met during the production phases of the EFL, and is also close friends with Gia Cervantes, Jovana Slater, and Cori Simmons. She is trilingual, speaking English, Italian, and French. She is a fan of the Boston Celtics, New England Patriots, Boston Red Sox, and Boston Bruins. DeMarco is currently dating OWA professional wrestler Keelan Callihan. Category:1990 births Category:Italian American characters Category:Correspondents Category:Journalists Category:Interviewers Category:OWA Goddess Category:OWA personnel Category:Actress Category:Krystynakills characters Category:AnInflamedNinja characters